neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Expressive Tree
Expressive Trees (人面樹, Jinmenju, lit. Human-faced Tree) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They are strange beings with big lime color lips and extensible roots, their eyes are covered by their leaves. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Expressive Trees have 5 skills and a transformation: *High Crush (0 SP) *High Extension (160 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Seal Gas (700 SP) *High EX Buster (320 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Expressive Trees use High Crush and Seal Attack almost equally, these skills would be their main ones. They occasionally use High Extension or High EX Buster to deal more damage, and very rarely Seal Gas. When they run out of SP (thing that is unlikely due to their high SP regeneration), they only use High Crush. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Expressive Trees' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Seal Gas increase greatly. It seems that Expressive Trees at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Expressive Trees can have some partners to help them, five combinations are known: Two Expressive Trees ( ) Normal *264 EXP / 343 EXP (EXP Up) *406 Credits / 527 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Expressive Tree *464 EXP / 603 EXP (EXP Up) *607 Credits / 789 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Expressive Trees *664 EXP / 863 EXP (EXP Up) *808 Credits / 1050 Credits (Credits Up) An Expressive Tree and a Tarantula ( ) Normal *302 EXP / 392 EXP (EXP Up) *464 Credits / 603 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Expressive Tree *502 EXP / 652 EXP (EXP Up) *665 Credits / 864 Credits (Credits Up) Two Expressive Trees and a Tarantula ( ) Normal *434 EXP / 564 EXP (EXP Up) *667 Credits / 867 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Expressive Tree *634 EXP / 824 EXP (EXP Up) *868 Credits / 1128 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Expressive Trees *834 EXP / 1084 EXP (EXP Up) *1069 Credits / 1389 Credits (Credits Up) An Expressive Tree, a Numb Dogoo and a Nanovader ( ) Normal *439 EXP / 570 EXP (EXP Up) *477 Credits / 620 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Expressive Tree *639 EXP / 830 EXP (EXP Up) *678 Credits / 881 Credits (Credits Up) Two Expressive Trees, a Numb Dogoo and a Nanovader ( ) Normal *571 EXP / 742 EXP (EXP Up) *680 Credits / 884 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Expressive Tree *771 EXP / 1002 EXP (EXP Up) *881 Credits / 1145 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Expressive Trees *971 EXP / 1262 EXP (EXP Up) *1082 Credits / 1406 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Insatiable Tree *Something Tree Gallery Normal Expressive Tree Expressive Tree.png|An Expressive Tree Expressive TreeFront.png|An Expressive Tree (Front View) Expressive TreeSide.png|An Expressive Tree (Side View) Expressive TreeBack.png|An Expressive Tree (Back View) Viral Expressive Tree Something TreeViral.png|A Viral Expressive Tree Something TreeViralFront.png|A Viral Expressive Tree (Front View) Something TreeViralSide.png|A Viral Expressive Tree (Side View) Something TreeViralBack.png|A Viral Expressive Tree (Back View) Trivia *They could be a reference to Jinmenju, a legendary chinese tree from a book called Konjaku Hyakki Shūi, by Toriyama Sekien. **Their name can also be read as Ninmenju. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Plant Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies